swordartonlinefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Anime
SAO season1.png Poster.png SAO E01.png|World of Swords: Episode 1|link=Sword Art Online Episode 01 SAO E02.png|Beater: Episode 2|link=Sword Art Online Episode 02 SAO E03.png|The Red-Nosed Reindeer: Episode 3|link=Sword Art Online Episode 03 SAO E04.png|The Black Swordsman: Episode 4|link=Sword Art Online Episode 04 SAO E05.png|A Crime Within the Walls: Episode 5|link=Sword Art Online Episode 05 SAO E06.png|Phantom Avenger: Episode 6|link=Sword Art Online Episode 06 SAO E07.png|Warmth of the Heart: Episode 7|link=Sword Art Online Episode 07 SAO E08.png|Black & White Sword Dance: Episode 8|link=Sword Art Online Episode 08 SAO E09 BD.png|Blue-eyed Demon: Episode 9|link=Sword Art Online Episode 09 SAO E10 BD.png|Crimson Killing Intent: Episode 10|link=Sword Art Online Episode 10 SAO E11 BD.png|Morning Dew Girl: Episode 11|link=Sword Art Online Episode 11 SAO E12.png|Yui's Heart: Episode 12|link=Sword Art Online Episode 12 SAO E13.png|Edge of Hell's Abyss: Episode 13|link=Sword Art Online Episode 13 SAO E14.png|The End of the World: Episode 14|link=Sword Art Online Episode 14 SAO E15 BD.png|Return: Episode 15|link=Sword Art Online Episode 15 SAO E16 BD.png|The Land of Fairies: Episode 16|link=Sword Art Online Episode 16 SAO E17 BD.png|Captive Queen: Episode 17|link=Sword Art Online Episode 17 SAO E18 BD.png|To the World Tree: Episode 18|link=Sword Art Online Episode 18 Metamorphosis.png|The Legrue Corridor: Episode 19|link=Sword Art Online Episode 19 Kirito vs Eugene.png|General of the Blazing Flames: Episode 20|link=Sword Art Online Episode 20 Truth.png|The Truth about ALfheim: Episode 21|link=Sword Art Online Episode 21 Worldtree Entrance.png|Grand Quest: Episode 22|link=Sword Art Online Episode 22 SAO 23 Kirito Leafa.png|Bonds: Episode 23|link=Sword Art Online Episode 23 Kirito challenges Sugou.png|Gilded Hero: Episode 24|link=Sword Art Online Episode 24 Aincard in ALO.png|The World Seed: Episode 25|link=Sword Art Online Episode 25 Sword_Art_Online_Extra_Edition_Ending.png|Extra Edition|link=Sword Art Online Extra Edition SAOIIlogo.png|Second Season Logo Kikuoka meeting Kazuto.png|World of Guns: SII Episode 1|link=Sword Art Online II Episode 01 Sinon in midair.png|Sniper of Ice: SII Episode 2|link=Sword Art Online II Episode 02 Vlcsnap-2014-07-21-17h18m58s224.png|SAO II - Episode 03|link=SAO II - Episode 03 Vlcsnap-2014-07-26-20h37m36s101.png|SAO II - Episode 04|link=SAO II - Episode 04 Sinon GGO.jpg|SAO II - Episode 05|link=SAO II - Episode 05 S2E06 08.png|SAO II - Episode 06|link=SAO II - Episode 06 S2E07 05.png|SAO II - Episode 07|link=SAO II - Episode 07 S2E08 05.png|SAO II - Episode 08|link=SAO II - Episode 08 Der Sword Art Online Anime ist eine Anime Adaptation der original Sword Art Online Light-Novel Reihe, die vin Kawahara Reki geschrieben wird. Der Anime wird unter der Direktion von Tomohiko Ito von A-1 Pictures produziert. Er wurde am 07. Juli 2012 in Japan erstmal ausgestrahlt, die englische Dub-Version folgte am 27. Juli 2013. Die zweite Staffel Sword Art Online II wird seit dem 05. Juli 2014 in Japan ausgestrahlt.http://www.swordart-online.net/phantom/#!/ Zeitgleich ist eine Version mit englischem Untertitel on Air. Die Version mit deutschem Untertitel wird mit einer Verzögerung von 6 Tagen im deutschen PayTV auf Animax gezeigt. __TOC__ Personal Unternehmen *'Animations Produktion':' A-1 Pictures *'Projekt Generalisierung':' GENCO *'Sound Produktion:' Dax Production *'Deutsche Synchonisierung:' peppermint anime, Metz-Neun Synchron Studio- und Verlags GmbH Besetzung Japanische Besetzung Aincrad (Sword Art Online) Fairy Dance (ALfheim Online) *Kazuhiro Yamaji as Yuuki Shouzou *Takehito Koyasu as Oberon (Sugou Nobuyuki) *Taketatsu Ayana as Leafa (Kirigaya Suguha) *Aya Endou as Kirigaya Midori *Ayumu Murase as Recon (Nagata Shinichi) *Mitsuaki Madono as Kagemune *Takuya Kirimoto as Sigurd *Kenta Miyake as Eugene *Sayuri Yahagi as Sakuya *Chiwa Saito as Alicia Rue *Tanaka Kazunari as Gtacs Extra Edition *Morikawa Toshiyuki as Kikuoka Seijirou *Hazama Michio as Nerakk/Kraken the Abyss Lord *Saka Osamu as Leviathan Phantom Bullet *Sawashiro Miyuki as Sinon (Asada Shino) *Kamiya Hiroshi as XeXeeD (Shigemura Tamotsu) *Shinomiya Gou as Yamikaze *Tsuruoka Satoshi as Dyne *Katsu Anri as Ginrou *Kenichirou Matsuda as Behemoth *Yōko Hikasa as Endou *Natsuki Hanae as Shinkawa Kyouji *Ayako Kawasumi as Nurse Aki (Aki Natsuki) Englische Besetzung Aincrad und Fairy Dance *Bryce Papenbrookhttp://www.swordart-onlineusa.com/staff/index.html as Kirito (Kirigaya Kazuto) *Cherami Leigh as Asuna (Yuuki Asuna) *Stephanie Sheh as Yui *Sarah Anne Williams as Lisbeth (Shinozaki Rika) *Christine Marie Cabanos as Silica (Ayano Keiko) *Kevin M. Connolly as Heathcliff *Mark Diraison as Kayaba Akihiko *Kirk Thornton as Klein (Tsuboi Ryoutarou) *Patrick Seitz as Agil (Andrew Gilbert Mills) *Sean Chiplock as Diavel *Xanthe Huynh as Sachi *Cassandra Lee as Leafa (Kirigaya Suguha) *Todd Haberkorn as Oberon (Sugou Nobuyuki) Deutsche Besetzung https://www.synchronkartei.de/?action=show&type=serie&id=25667 Aincrad und Fairy Dance Musik Cover Single Crossing Field 3.jpg|Crossing field Cover Single Crossing Field.jpg|Crossing field Cover Single Crossing Field 2.jpg|Crossing field CrossingFieldREG.jpg|Crossing field Crossing field anime limited pressing.png|Crossing field Innocence Aoi Eir.png|Innocence Overfly Haruna luna.png|Overfly Nijinooto.png|Niji no Oto Aincrad *Opening Theme: Crossing Field by LiSA *Closing Theme : Yume Sekai by Tomatsu Haruka Fairy Dance *Opening Theme: Innocence 'by Aoi Eir *Closing Theme : 'Overfly 'by Haruna Luna Extra Edition *Closing Theme: 'Niji no Oto by Aoi Eir Phantom Bullet *Opening Theme: IGNITE by Aoi Eir SwordArt-Online.net *Closing Theme: Startear by Haruna Luna Character Songs *Asuna: My Independent Destiny by Tomatsu Haruka *Sachi: Memory Heart Message by Hayami Saori *Silica: Lovely Super Idol by Hidaka Rina *Lisbeth: Cheer! Tear? Cheer!! by Takagaki Ayahi *Yui: I Know "Ai" by Itou Kanae *Suguha: Face To You by Taketatsu Ayana *Leafa: Sky The Graffiti by Taketatsu Ayana *Kirito: Sword & Soul by Matsuoka Yoshitsugu. *'Sing All Overtures' by Yoshitsugu Matsuoka, Haruka Tomatsu, Ayana Taketatsu, Kanae Itō, Rina Hidaka, and Ayahi Takagaki. *Yui: Heart Sweet Heart by Itou Kanae Soundtracks * Sword Art Online Original Soundtrack vol.1 * Sword Art Online Original Soundtrack vol.2 Episodenliste Staffel 1 Aincrad Fairy Dance Spezielle Folge Staffel 2 Phantom Bullet Blu-ray/DVD Sao-bdcover-1.png|Sword Art Online Blu-ray Volume 1 cover Sao-bdcover-2.png|Sword Art Online Blu-ray Volume 2 cover Sao-bdcover-3.png|Sword Art Online Blu-ray Volume 3 cover Sao-bdcover-4.png|Sword Art Online Blu-ray Volume 4 cover Sao-bdcover-5.png|Sword Art Online Blu-ray Volume 5 cover Sao-bdcover-6.png|Sword Art Online Blu-ray Volume 6 cover Sao-bdcover-7.jpg|Sword Art Online Blu-ray Volume 7 cover Sao-bdcover-8.png|Sword Art Online Blu-ray Volume 8 cover Sao-bdcover-9.png|Sword Art Online Blu-ray Volume 9 cover Extraedition.png|Sword Art Online Extra Edition Blu-ray cover Sao-usabdcover-1.png|Sword Art Online America edition Blu-ray Box I cover Sao-usabdcover-2.png|Sword Art Online America edition Blu-ray Box II cover Sao-usabdcover-3.png|Sword Art Online America edition Blu-ray Box III cover Sao-usabdcover-4.png|Sword Art Online America edition Blu-ray Box IV cover In Japan wurden alle 9 Bände der 1. Staffel zwischen dem 24. Oktober 2012 und 26. Juni 2013 veröffentlicht, während die Extra Edition am 23. April 2014 veröffentlicht wurde. Jeder Band ist in 3 Versionen aufgeteilt: Limitierte Edition Blu-ray Discs, DVDs Limited edition, und Regular Edition DVDs. Limitierte Auflagen beinhalten einen Charakter Kommentar, spezielle Folgen mit dem Titel "Sword Art Offline" für jede Ausgabe, einem Non-Credit Opening für Band 1 und 6, ein Non-Credit End- Song für 5 und 9, und einem original Soundtrack für Ausgaben 4 und 7. Ausgabe 1 und 9, sowie die Extra Edition Sonderausgabe wurden auch mit einerm Kurzgeschichten-Roman ausgelifert, Der Tag zuvor, Der Tag danach und Regenbogenbrücke. Jede Ausgabe hat auch eine Episode mit einem Audiokommentar von den Machern und den japanischen Sprechern. Es gibt auch Specials, in denen zum Beispiel 16-Seiten-Deluxe-Booklets, enthalten sind. Diejenigen, die Ausgabe 1 und 6 BD / DVD von bestimmten Geschäften kaufen, konnten eine Sammelbox erhalten, die einen Handlungsstrang umfassten, mit einer Illustration auf dem Einband von abec. Diejenigen, die alle Bände aus diesen Geschäften zusammen kauften, haben eine Besetzung Symposium CD dazu bekommen. Es gibt auch viele verschiedene Shop-spezifische Angebote, die durch den Kauf dieser Disks erworben werden kann, in diesen Specials kann der Inhalt von Shop zu Shop variieren. Disks der Extra Edition sind auch seit April 2014 einzeln erhältlich, mit einer limitierten Auflage, ähnlich denen der 1. Staffel, mit einer Sword Art Offline-Folge, einem Kurzgeschichtem-Roman, einem 16-seitigen Deluxe Booklet, digitale Charakter-Design, Boni usw.. Im Gegensatz zu der japanischen Blu-ray Disc-Version, sind die amerikanischen Blu-ray-Discs für die 1. Staffel in 4 BD-Box-Sets / DVD-Volumes, 2 Sätze für jeden Handlungsstrang verpackt. Original Soundtracks, Audiokommentar und spezielle Episoden sind auch in BD-Box-Sets enthalten. Beide BD-und DVD-Box-Sets Ausgaben haben ein Non-Credit Opening / Ending enthalten. Zahlreiche andere Materialien sind auch in beiden Versionen enthalten, obwohl die BD Boxset noch mehr Material beinhaltet, darunter ein 16-Seiten-Deluxe Booklet , Englisch Cast Interviews und so weiter. Blu-ray-Bonus Folgen Die folgenden Episoden werden produziert von I was a Ballerina co.,ltd. Referenzen Externe Links * Japanese official site for the anime * America official website for the anime Navigation en:Sword Art Online Anime Mainpage es:Anime pl:Sword Art Online (anime) Kategorie:Anime Kategorie:Inhalt